Dreaming of Somebody Like You
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: Drabbles...in a chapter-revolving setting. Words, words, words, they can inspire almost anything! Just like a group of my FAVORITE words can inspire all of these drabbles! What with, FreddiexCarly, FreddiexSam, CarlyxSam pairings it's bound to shine!
1. Belligerent

**Hey, hey, hey! What goes on, peoples? In Driver's Education (yes, for some reason school gives me inspiration for things I shouldn't be doing at that moment... XD) I was doing my vocabulary homework for next period (did I also mention I never get my homework done on time because of all those ideas?) and ya'know, since I just love strange words, I got the idea to write some drabbles based off of a word. They aren't going to be related to one another (other than being grouped here by the same idea) but I hope that you enjoy each little one! There will be a mix of couples (FreddiexSam, FreddiexCarly, CarlyxSam, no SamxSpencer, sorry!) so I hope I can appease someone!(:**

**First up will be a FreddiexSam drabble, second a CarlyxSam, and then probably (I don't have it written yet) a FreddiexCarly one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Dreaming Of Somebody Like You"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

**Belligerent- (adj.) given to fighting, warlike; combative, aggressive.**

--

Everyone knows not to get in her warpath; you'll regret it, trust me, I would know. Everyone knows not to get on her bad side on a _good _day, but on a _bad _day you'd be safer halfway across the world-- or maybe even further, now that they have airplanes. Though, I'll admit I don't think even a bomb shelter could stop her if she's mad enough.

I'm talking about the infamous Samantha Puckett, of whom I am currently running for my life from. I just did something you _don't do_ unless you're asking for a death wish or are just lacking any real brain cells. And apparently I'm stupid _and _suicidal.

"Get back here, Benson!" She growls, the sound so animal-like it made me wonder if she belonged in a zoo. Despite my current situation, I laughed at myself. As if the metal bars of a cage would contain her for a second.

I reached the end of the school hallway and began to panic. If I went left she could cut me off through the gymnasium, but if I went right I would have to go up the stairs which would slow me down considerably. I could hear her heavy footsteps drawing nearer, her throat still making those angry, save-like sounds. I peered over my shoulder, and my eyes went wide when I saw she was closer than I thought. I bolted, heading right towards the staircase. I paused to pull open the big wooden door seperating the hallway from the stairwell. The stairwell smelled musty and it was suffocating my airways, but I kept my head down, taking the stairs two at a time. The door slammed hard behind me, and I secretly hoped someone would come to see what all the noise was. It might just save me sixty seconds before she could get her chance to strike.

She was close behind; a few seconds later I heard glass shatter and I assumed she just broke the window out of the door. I tried to hold back a scream. I was almost to the top now, but a sharp jolt burst through my scalp just then. She pulled me to the ground, not letting go of the fistful of hair she held in her hand. I was actually surprised the clump was still attached, with the force that she just pulled on it. We tumbled down the stairs, a tangled mess of screams and flying fists (those were from her, of course.) When I crashed at the bottom she took my brief vulnerability to pounce on top of me, screaming threats and curse words at me. She threw punch after punch at my body. I tried to shield my face with my arms, but it was not use. She was on a rampage and I was her main target at the moment. I was positive she was rearranging my face in a way that she thought suited me best, but damn, if this was her idea of beauty it was painful. Here come her fists at my nose again.. I have one more piece of advice before I go:

Take it from me and never, _ever _tell Samantha Puckett that you love her. It will result in a nasty, bloody broken and mangled body on your part.

* * *

**So, I know that was really short, but these ARE drabbles, so it's okay.(: Don't worry, there are going to be a lot of these! I've already got the second one written, but I'll just let you guys chew on this one a bit before I post the next one. I don't think I'm going to have a regular update on this, but we'll see. This one was really fun and easy to write, so I may update more often than I think.**

**Review, por favor, it helps Smoky The Bear keep our forest fires under control. XD**


	2. Implacable

**Here's the CarlyxSam one I promised. I just think the word this one is based around-- implacable --just describes Samantha so well, don't you?(: There's only hints of Cam, since this is intended to mostly be a friendship one. (I think I see a pattern happening here.. I seem to be starting all these relationships off with friendship-centered ones, though I totally did that unintentionally. XP) And since these aren't connected to each other, it probably doesn't even matter. Haha, I just noticed that is all. I also wanted to say that the person and form of writing in this will alter with each one. (i.e. the first one was in first-person, this one in second, the next one [maybe?] in third-person.) Also, I'd really like to try one (or a couple) in poetry form, so watch out for those. Can you think of any other forms and persons of writing I could do these in? If so, tell me your suggestion and I'll write one. Oh! Before I forget, I don't really like the title of the main story, can you think of something better? **

**Now that my rambling about stupid stuff is over...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Implacable- (adj.) not to be satisfied or pacified.**

--

She was always the anywhere-but-here girl. Not one to be contained, this city was too small for her. It had thousands of people, but the fact of the matter was _she _was discontent.

The only one that could ever convince her of anything was you. However, the problem of trying to stop her from becoming restless was proving to be a bigger problem than simpl convincing her to do schoolwork.

It had started off gradually, with her mentioning every once in a while about how she would just love to drop everything for a few weeks-- "heck, why not a few months?" -- and take a road trip, just you and her. No interruptions. Nobody to have to answer to. No time and place to be anywhere specific. _"You could do as you pleased." _She had glorified the thought of taking off so much in her mind that as the days drug on she became set on _just letting go_, no matter what it took. _"Screw everything else."_

You were positive you were one of the only reasons she didn't pick herself up off your couch at this very moment, pack a bag, jump in her car and go wherever the road twisted and turned. Everytime she mentioned leaving, you were always the one to argue back with rational reasoning, why you didn't think that was such a good idea. _"What about school?"_ You were most concerned about _her _future, yours was laid out in front of you, hers was just outlined. And outlined in pencil at that. Yours was fully sketched and colored in permanent marker. You're attempts at reasoning never worked though. She's told you on numerous occasions that she never planned on attending college anyway. _"But still, can't you wait until graduation?" _The first and foremost step in your plan for her future was that she at least get a high school _diploma. _You knew if she didn't, she would regret it later. You'd convince her that college would only be beneficial to her later, when she would listen-- after she had gotten her fill of 'semi-nomadic life' as she sometimes called it.

You weren't against her idea of a road trip, in fact, _you _wouldn't miind leaving for a while. But you had to be the sensible one, for that was how your relationship worked. You had to admit it wasn't always fair or always easy, but if you didn't step up and help her, then where would you both be in a few years? Sometimes you envied her. You only wished you could be as carefree, as confident as she. You wished that you didn't care so much as to what other people thought of you. You want to just not care about your appearance-- still look good-- and not be paranoid all day about a little insignificant detail that nobody would notice anyway.

Graduation was in a few short months and Sam had begun saving money and doing some serious agenda planning. Her determination with this baffled you. If she could take this much time planning a trip, then where had all this intelligence been the past twelve years of her schooling? You knew she was brilliant beyond what she showed, she may have given you and Freddie a run for your money as valedictorian if she'd only _tried _but she just didn't care. She'd never had any luster for learning.

But now, you put all those thoughts aside as your eyes connected with the rambunctious blonde curled up on the couch beside you and you could clearly see the twinkle in her eye at her excitement. She was asking you a really complicated mathematical equation, one that you just couldn't focus on because you were too busy thinking about how much this meant to her and how cute she looked when she got all excited like this. One of the only times she ever got this excited about something was when she was torturing Freddie-- your other best friend, and you presumed hers (even though neither of them would ever admit it).

As she begins working the equation herself out loud, you laugh inwardly and decide that the next time she brings up leaving you'll just agree and go with her.

If she's going to be this excited the whole trip, and you have endless oppurtunities to see her face light up like this, you'll definitely jump at that chance. Future or not. What could a month or two affect anyway?

* * *

**This one was slightly longer than the last.. About 200 words or so longer, and I don't really like the ending of this but I couldn't think of how to end it without making it a massively long one-shot type thing instead of a drabble.**

**Review; it makes Freddie's computer burst into flames.(: (and we all know how funny his reaction to that would be.) So by all means, review! He can afford a new computer, so don't worry about that! XD**


	3. Fierce

**Here's the FreddiexCarly one.(: I hope you like it. It's kind of sad, but I feel that it just explains their relationship a little bit..**

**Just enjoy!**

* * *

**Fierce- (adj.) furiously eager or intense.**

**--**

They were a powerful duo;

He was insanely _intelligent_.

Her, the same but in a different

way.

He knew her **strengths** and

_weaknesses_.

She was oblivious to most of his **flaws;**

_because he kept them hidden_

away.

She had **flawless** beauty.

He was handsome in his own

way.

She'd always noticed this somewhere,

deep down in her

_subconcious._

They'd known one another for years.

From pre-k on to high school,

which they now attended together.

**Side by side.**

They complimented each other easily.

She had bigger-than-life ideas.

He was too tech-savvy for his own

good.

He had the ability

to make her dreams reality.

So he did.

She was friends with a,

_feisty_ blonde.

The blonde **stole** her attention from him.

Or, so that's how he felt.

_**She didn't notice.**_

He developed a **crush** on her.

She _didn't_ feel the same.

Each day he would take an extra twenty minutes to make sure he looked **perfect**.

All for her.

She didn't see the

change.

He crashed hard the day

**she got her first boyfriend;**

that _wasn't_ him.

But he was happy for her,

**nonetheless.**

At least he was her

_best friend._

And best friends accounted for

so much **more**,

than a lustful teenage

_romance. Right?_

* * *

**How was that for an attempt at poetry? Hah. Probably NOT very good,**

**but I degress.**

**Review, and ya'know? I just don't have a witty comment to persuade you to review. Just do it knowing you'll make me happy for a few minutes of my day.(:**


	4. Fragment

**Next up... another FreddiexCarly one! Haha, go figure that there are a lot of words that describe Freddie and Carly's relationship better than Freddie and Sam's. Or maybe it's just that I wanted to write a FreddiexCarly?(; Hm...**

**Enjoy either way! I promise I'll get a good FreddiexSam and CarlyxSam (which is slowly becoming a favorite couple... XD) in here soon!**

* * *

**Fragment- (n.) an isolated, unfinished, or incomplete part.**

**--**

He knew why he was in love with the girl.

She was flattered he felt the way he did towards her.

**...But she never felt the same way he did.**

His feelings for her never faded and he was positive they never would.

**...But he wished she would try to give him a chance.**

He sat and suffered through her many boyfriends and breakups over the years.

**...But those times only increased his feelings a little more.**

*

When she was happy, so was he.

**...But with each smile she directed towards him it made his heart swell, making it difficult to breathe.**

He'd learned to deal with her many rejections and he'd toned down professing his love for her.

**...But that didn't mean he wasn't constantly thinking about her.**

He'd kissed her best friend.

**...But the whole time he'd wished it was her.**

Even his mother wanted the two to be together.

**...But she still refused him.**

*

When he was sixteen he finally got a steady girlfriend.

**...But he felt like he was slowly losing his best friend in the process.**

He didn't understand why she distanced herself from him.

So, he used his last resort: the blonde-headed demon who was their last remaining link. Sure, it was torture to _admit _weakness to her.

**...But he knew it was necessary to get his friend back.**

*

She broke a little more each time she saw _that girl _tangled up in him.

**...But she could only sigh and turn the other cheek.**

She had made it perfectly clear to him over the years that she felt nothing romantic for him.

**...But God, how she was regretting that decision now.**

She knew karma could be a bitch, but really?

She wanted to know what she'd ever done to deserve this heartache.

**...But deep down she figured she already knew.**

She subconciously began to distance herself from him; she was afraid her feelings would show.

**...But what she didn't know was it hurt him even more _not _talking to her.**

*

He was strong enough to deal without her, the thing was he didn't _want _to.

**...But he knew it would be a small struggle to weave his way back in.**

He was ready for the fight; he would do anything to get her back.

**...But he could never be sure that she accept him ...and his girlfriend.**

His girlfriend hated how he stared at his long-time crush from afar.

**...But she was too self-centered to let him go.**

He wished he had the nerve to break it off with the girl he _knew _he was just dragging along.

**...But he was sure he would have to suck it up and do it sometime. Whether he liked it or not.**

The one and only girl he cared for was slowly and silently slipping through his fingers,

And he was prepared to kill to get her back.

*

She felt worse and worse each day.

She hadn't spoken to him in weeks.

**...But she had seen the looks he had given her.**

It made her wonder why he was still with that girl.

**...But asking that would be rude.**

Plus, would she really have wanted to know the answer?

*

He couldn't take it anymore.

He shrugged his girlfriend off of his shoulder and strode across the school hall.

He focused in on her, and only _her._

**...But he could still faintly hear the girl he just blew off shouting hysterically.**

So what? All he needed was her.

*

She turned and saw the tall brunette boy

who used to be her best friend.

**...But because of her stupidity she wasn't sure she could call him that.**

He stepped in closer to her.

Her senses filled with his scent. Soap, aftershave and lemon.

She wanted him so badly.

**...But that didn't change the fact that he had a girlfriend.**

*

He leaned in closer and found her lips with his own.

**...But then again,**

**maybe it did.**

* * *

Hope that wasn't too horrible. My fingers took off and before I knew it I had this! Is it just me or do you guys notice the books I read influence my inspirations? I just finished reading Ellen Hopkins' '"Crank" and now for some reason all these Creddie fics are coming out in poem form... Hm. And sadly I don't think it's working for me. D:

But anyway, review! It helps run electricity through my house. XD


	5. Suicide

**Hey! This update took a little bit longer than the others.. But never fear! I've got three others halfway written. (: This one is a bit longer than I anticipated, but with the subject matter it had to be a tad longer.**

**WARNING: Thoughts of suicide and hints of abuse.**

* * *

**Suicide- (n.) the intentional taking of one's own life.**

**--**

"Please come back." He cried into the phone, talking to her answering machine for the fifth time in a row. "I need you. Please, just-, I need to hear your voice." He sighed and then the phone was placed back on the hook. You felt tears, hot and moist, roll down your face. The grip you held on the blade in your hand loosened and it fell to the ground with a tinkling clatter. You shook your head, pushing a piece of hair out of your eyes. You couldn't understand why he cared so much. He'd known how upset you'd been all this time. Had he ever done anything about it before? The answer was no. So why did he all of a sudden care? You'd threatened to take your life before; hell, you'd almost done it more than once.

You bent over and picked up the blade, turning it over in your hands so it glinted off of the dull light coming off of the lamp on the table. Tonight had been the last straw, you were finally going to do what you had been planning months for.

Your mother had come home with a new boyfriend, this one worse than the last. It always somehow got worse. No matter how much you tried to ignore him he kept popping up behind you. When you had gone to the kitchen to get a soda, you turned around- there he was. You came out of your room for two seconds to go to the bathroom- there he was. You tried to slip back into your room- he denied you of it. Instead, he followed you inside.

You shuddered at the vivid memory of it. You didn't want to remember and you were determined not to remember ever again. The only way you saw this possible was to end the memories for good. And you would have if Carly hadn't of called you when she did. She ruined it—making you feel guilty. You knew the only way you could do it would be to not think about your friends, or your mother…who was only down the hall, close enough to hear you scream.

She wanted you to come over for a last minute rehearsal of iCarly, insisting that this was mandatory. There was no way you could get out of it. You sucked it up and went, vowing to put your plan off until later that night, when you were all alone and the darkness would cover you until the morning light. It would probably work out better that way anyhow.

The shrill chirping of your cell phone rang again, the bright blue light shining. You jumped at the sudden sound and sighed. The caller ID read the same thing it had for the past hour. Freddie was driving you insane. Couldn't he just accept the fact that you _didn't _want to talk to him?

The ringing stopped, and a second later, beeped signaling another voicemail. You groan, but put your cell phone to your ear and prepare yourself for another hysterical voice message. What you don't expect to hear however, is what he actually says,

"Sam," He pauses, breathing hard, "I'm coming over. Right now. You better be there when I show up or I'm going to come looking for you." You gasp and the phone drops out of your hands, clattering to the floor.

You panic. He can't come over. He just..can't. You glance in the mirror and grimace at your current appearance. There is no way you can let him see you like this. Mascara is running down your face in streaks, your eyes bloodshot and puffy. Your blonde hair is frazzled from the humidity of the rain and pieces jump out sporadically all over your head, making it appear like you had a mane.

A loud knock came on your window and you spun around, squinting in the darkness to see the silhouette of the boy clearly. You shook your head, telling him that you weren't going to open it, despite the fact that lightening lit up the sky and the rain poured harder. It was his fault he came all the way here.

"Sam! Open up, please!" He rapped on the window again, tears showing through his voice. You simply shook your head again, staring down at the blade in your hand. Another tear rolled down your face and you angrily wiped it away. You were beginning to feel uncomfortable knowing he was staring at you. Your eyes drifted back up to see him gone. Your heart sunk in your chest.

"Sam! Door." Your mom shouted down the hallway at you, her voice slurred. It was apparent her and her scum of a boyfriend was drinking. Now you _really _wished Freddie had stayed home. Where he belonged.

"'K!" You yelled back, though you understood it was unnecessary because your mom could have cared less. You opted to make no move toward the door, but you didn't want Freddie in there by himself. No matter what your current feelings toward him were, you would have hated for him to experience what you did every night of your life. So you sluggishly moved toward the door and padded down the hallway.

Then, there he stood, wet and defeated looking. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he stood there awkwardly, trying desperately not to stare at your mother and her boyfriend sucking face on the couch. He didn't notice you had walked in. You cleared your throat and stepped out into the living room. He turned toward you, his eyes dull. He smiled weakly at you and strode across the span of the room to greet you.

"Sam…" He breathed, grasping onto your upper arms. You tried to shove him away, but he held tight to you. "Thank God." He pulled you in for a hug, and held on for dear life. You sighed, taking in his calming scent and melted into his embrace. "I love you." He whispered into your hair.

All of your previous thoughts were thrown out of your head.

You found your reason to live.

* * *

**I'm not too sure about the ending.. What do you think?**

**Review! It will cheer Sam up (since she's kinda bummed after getting turned down by Gibby AND watching her two best friends hold each other, anyway) don't you want to do a selfless thing and make her feel better? Ironically, this fic is about suicide as well.. So there's another GREAT reason to make her happy.(:**


	6. Speechless

**Hey, hey! I'm really hyped up on caffiene so I decided to post this! :D It's a short Creddie drabble.. But I hope you like it anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Speechless- (adj.) Temporarily deprived of speech by strong emotion, physical weakness, exhaustion, etc.**

**--**

"Carly!" Freddie Benson shouted over his hysterical friend. She didn't listen and instead kept ranting about how Sam had gone too far this time by squirting an entire bottle of silly string over Freddie's laptop keyboard. Sure, Freddie had been upset, but Sam's pranks didn't affect him as much anymore. He was so used to anything she could come up with, and this really wasn't the worst she could have done.

Sam had left awhile ago, in a torrent of blonde curls and fury. She and Carly had gotten into a fight when Carly had decided to stand up for Freddie—something that had _never _happened in the history of Freddie and Carly's relationship. He had been utterly speechless. And even now, with her dark brown hair moving gracefully around her angry face, did she look beautiful. Freddie couldn't get over how her face seemed to glow with the slight tint to her cheeks.

There was just something about her when she was like this that just drove Freddie nuts. Her eyes flashed and her rant continued, seemingly escalating as she made gestures with her hands and began pacing back and forth across the living room. Freddie stood somewhat awkwardly in front of the couch and just watched her silently for a moment.

She turned on her heel and strode back over to him, asking him a lot of questions at once. She was hysterical. Freddie grasped hold of her shoulders. This action effectively stopped her mouth from moving and she stared up at him in slight confusion.

He took two small steps towards her and gently smiled. "Just stand still, okay?" He whispered, slightly shaking his head to move his long bangs off of his forehead. She gulped and nodded, keeping her eyes locked to his. "There's just something I want to try…" He explained, smirking larger as her breathing became erratic.

"Freddie, what are you—?" She started to say shakily, before Freddie gently placed a finger to her lips, effectively quieting her once more. He shook his head.

"Don't say anything." She gulped and nodded once more. Freddie stepped closer still, and leaned his head slightly to the left. His eyes never wavered from hers. "Don't move." He murmured when he felt her shift uneasily. She froze and stared up at him through her thick lashes. "Don't move." He whispered again, for good measure. His hot breath tickled her lips and she involuntarily shivered. His right hand moved up from her shoulder and swept up underneath her hair to hold her neck in place.

He moved his head closer to hers and he whispered to her one last time, "Don't move." Then his lips collided with hers. He felt her gasp into the kiss and then gently respond to his ministrations on her lips. It was a sweet, chaste sort of kiss and after a few breathtaking moments he pulled away from her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him blankly for a moment. Her mouth formed a small 'o'. Freddie could feel her cool, spearmint breath on his lips and he smirked once more at her reaction to his bold move.

He pulled away from her, a smug smile locked onto his face. She remained frozen in place, her fingers coming up to brush her lips. "Go apologize to Sam." He instructed her before giving her a tight squeeze, "We'll talk later, okay?" She deftly nodded as he pulled away once more. He smirked at her and turned for the door elated that he had finally done what he had been waiting years to do.

And when he finally did it, he left her utterly speechless.

* * *

**So? How was it? lol. I personally think this is my favorite so far. (: Just so cute.**

**Review; It helps Carly regain her ability to speak. After all, she's gonna need it in order to apologize to Sam! :D**


	7. Heaven

**This was inspired by DJ Sammy's "Heaven". The 911 version. It makes me cry everytime! I hope you enjoy this. (And just so you know, it's supposed to be a SamxFreddie coupled.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Heaven- (n.) any of the places in or beyond the sky conceived of as domains of divine beings in various religions.**

**--**

"Kyleigh, it's time for dinner." I poked my head into my daughter's bedroom, my hands grasping the door frame. She looked up at me from her cross-legged position on the floor. She smiled and nodded, turning back to her building blocks as she began to carefully put them back into their container. I smiled a little; she was the spitting image of her father. Everything always had to be perfect. Once she had placed the colored blocks into their container and managed to snap the lid closed she stood up. She smiled and toddled over to me.

"Can we have macaroni and cheese?" She asked, her eyes lighting up hopefully. I smirked and picked her up.

"Nope, today is Daddy's day. Remember?" I frowned a little, but tickled her tummy trying to get her to laugh. I wanted her to be as happy as possible on the day that marked her father's death. I knew that's what he would've wanted for her, and I made sure she laughed more than once on that day. Though, with Kyleigh, laughing wasn't a hard thing to get her to do. She picked up my necklace and ran the smooth beads through her hands, staring at it before she glanced up at me.

"Do we have to have the carrots?" She asked very seriously. I smiled and ruffled her hair, giving off a small laugh.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, honey." She just shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"If it's for Daddy, then I'll eat them." She whispered into my ear. I smiled and rubbed her back as I carried her down the hallway into the kitchen.

--

"Kyleigh, time for bed." Kyleigh sleepily nodded and crawled up into her bed. I leaned over to pull the covers back so I could tuck her in when she sighed and placed her small hand on my arm. I looked at her quizzically. "You okay, baby?" I asked, concerned that maybe she was sick. She nodded.

"I want to say my prayers, Mommy." My mouth dropped open slightly, but I quickly smiled. Ever since her father's passing she had begged me every Sunday to keep attending church. _Just like Daddy had always done_, she'd told me. How could I deny my daughter Jesus? This was the first time, however, that she had wanted to say her prayers aloud. Most of the time I would ask her if she wanted to pray to God for anything, she would just shake her head and bury herself under the covers. I helped her out of the covers and stepped back as she kneeled by her bed.

She folded her hands together and bowed her head, her eyes fluttering closed. She began to whisper, "Dear God, tell my Daddy that I miss him. Mommy said it's been a year...I still miss you."

A silent tear slid down her cheek and I sobbed. I couldn't help it. She then began to tell all that had happened in the past year, as if reading a story book. I recalled every detail as my four-year-old described it. She told him all of the things she'd accomplished since he'd left, such as her starting of school and how she'd made her first friend. She had grown up significantly, that was for sure. Her teacher had suggested placing her in the grade above her next year. She took that after her father... He had always been brilliant. Just like Kyleigh.

"Mommy tells me not to cry, Daddy. It hurts though, I'm crying now." She paused and looked up at me. I just smiled at her and nodded for her to finish. "Mommy's crying too. We both miss you, Daddy. Can you come home soon?" Her little voice cracked, as well as my heart. I knew she was too young to understand, but it still made me ache to think that he would never come back home. I would never hug him, see him laugh, kiss him... Kyleigh wouldn't have a father. That's what hurt me the most. I'd grown up without a father. I knew how it felt and I sure didn't want my baby growing up like that.

"I love you Daddy. But I'm really tired...And Mommy is waiting on me. I have to go, but I miss you." She sighed and crawled back into bed. I reached back over and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Goodnight, baby." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Mommy. I feel better now." She whispered, before turning over and closing her eyes for the night. I nodded and walked to the door, flicking off the light. "Goodnight, Daddy." I heard her whisper in the dark. Another tear slid down my face as I proceeded down the hallway to my bedroom.

It'd been a year.

* * *

**Review; :D**


	8. Important Author Note

**Now, I don't want to be the bad news bear, but I have an important update for everyone!**

**All of my stories are going on indefinite haitus. *holds hands up* But wait! Before you guys come at me with pitch forks, I have good reason.**

**My grandfather has been having trouble with his heart and has been in the hospital since last Wednesday. It's gotten bad enough that they are going to be performing surgery on him within the next day or so.**

**So you see, I have a lot on my plate, especially when you add in school and whatnot. Just updating while balancing school and Honors classes is one thing...but this is too much.**

**I hope you guys understand and I will try to get back into the swing of things as soon as possible! But I might be updating this story as it isn't as hard to write and whatnot. No promises on any updates though.**

**Until then,**

**"Stay blonde."**

**"Stay brun."**

**And have a wonderful Thanksgiving.(:**

**Sincerely,**

**KeyLimePie14**


End file.
